


Persecutor

by vampiricrose



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Delusions, Gen, M/M, THIS ISNT MAORITSU FOCUSD THIS IS JUST SAD, doubtin how maoritsu-y this is?? but . it's there, implied suicidal thoughts, please read the notes, prolly out of character?, unhealthy mindsets, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose
Summary: "Would you mind if I killed you?"
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Persecutor

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE -  
> i experience delusions (this is kind of a venty coping mechanism fic), and othres xperience them differently, so if u experience them but don't have them like this, ur valid and i love you (i chose persecutory delusions cuz those r ones i experience a lot so it'd be eaier to write abt..)
> 
> some shit here is EXTREMELY out of character adnd doesnt make sense from Mao's POV bc brain fucky wucky
> 
> the ritsumaoritsu is really weak here - if ur here simply for maoritsu content i apOlogISE

"Would you mind if I killed you?" Ritsu tentatively asks, unblinking. Mao turns to look at him, Ritsu's face melancholic and looking up at no particular place. It's as if there's something there he can't see — he's unsure if Ritsu's even talking to him, at this point. His neck is craned up uncomfortably, eyes finally focusing on something. A crack in the ceiling, Mao thinks. 

"What would happen if I tried to?"   
Mao's eyebrows furrow. Ritsu is barely breathing, as if taking in too much air will snap his ribs. Mao doesn't know if he should answer or not. It might be good, to give him some ground in reality, but something tells him not to.

Ritsu hasn't blinked. Mao wants to sit next to him, but he doesn't think he should, he doesn't wanna scare him. He's still focusing on whatever he's looking at, sitting on the floor with his knees firmly pressed against his chest, trying to take up as little space as possible.

Mao bites the inside of his cheek. He opens his mouth to talk, but closes it upon finding no words to say. He doesn't think there's a way he can ‘snap him out of it,’ but... he wants to — no, he should do something.

“Ritsu.” He says, as gentle as he can muster, while still sounding clear. Ritsu jumps, moving his eyes to finally focus on Mao, tilting his head.   
“You’re here?”   
“I’ve been here for a while.”   
“Oh.”   
That confirms he wasn’t talking to him, right? Mao knows that now, but now there’s another issue on his mind.  _ Who  _ was he talking to? Ritsu’s staring at him now, eyes turning red and sore from his adamant refusal to blink.   
  
Mao moves over to sit next to Ritsu, despite his own concerns with doing so. Ritsu doesn’t seem to care, honestly, he seems too focused on whatever’s on his mind. He can barely hear him breath, shallow breaths with long intervals, Mao can’t help but worry about how little oxygen he must be taking in.   
“What’s going on?” He hesitantly asks, Ritsu moving his head to rest his head on Mao’s shoulder, remaining unblinking.   
Ritsu stays quiet for a few seconds, as if trying to piece together his thoughts. “Are you going to hurt me?”   
Mao immediately opens his mouth to vehemently deny,  _ no, he’s not going to hurt you, Ritsu, why would he, _ but closes it again. Is it a good idea to deny it so quickly? Would Ritsu even believe him? He’s vulnerable, he needs to be careful with what he says.   
  
“Huh… why would I?” Mao answers, a tone in his voice intentionally showing confusion, trying to indirectly respond with ‘no’ but avoiding that word the greatest he can. Ritsu opts to stay quiet. Now that Mao thinks about it more, it’s strange Ritsu let him sit so close to him, let alone rest his head on him if he thought Mao was going to hurt him. It makes him think of what would happen if he  _ did _ want to hurt him, not that he’d ever want to. Would Ritsu just allow it, refuse to fight back?    
  
Ritsu blinks a few times, an inward sigh of relief from Mao. His eyes are still red and puffy, but he seems to be less on edge if he’s blinking.    
“You say I need to grow up a lot, right? You could get angry at me and hit me because of it.”   
Mao flinches at the sentence, it’s true he says that to Ritsu far too frequently, but he’s never considered it could do this to him.   
  
“I say that a lot, yeah. But I don’t mean it, honest. I wouldn’t hit you, Ritsu.”   
“Why?”   
“Because I don’t want to hurt you.”   
  
Mao twists his head to look at Ritsu. He’s thinking about that - why does it surprise him Mao wouldn’t hurt him?   
  
“Thank you.” Ritsu finally says. He still doesn’t seem to believe it, Mao can tell by the uncertainty in his eyes, but he seems slightly at ease. He wonders how long Ritsu’s thought like this, and it makes his chest twist in guilt.   
  
“Ritchan.”   
“Maakun?”   
“Are you okay?”   
Ritsu’s melancholic expression turns neutral, closing his eyes. Mao wonders if he’s going to sleep instead of answering, it wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened.   
“I will be. I think.”   
  
Mao bites his lip, hesitant to let him stay alone. After all, in such a state, who knew what could happen? (Or, atleast, that’s what he justified it to himself with.)    
“Do you want me to stay for a while?” He asks, his arm wrapping around Ritsu’s shoulders instinctively, being gentle with him, as if a touch even slightly too hard could shatter him.    
  
Ritsu doesn’t respond, at least not verbally, and leans his body onto Mao’s more, almost throwing his entire weight onto him. Mao supposes that’s a yes, then. He doesn’t feel the need to speak anymore, there’s no need to.   
  
They stay there. As long as Ritsu needs, Mao decides.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like the ending cuz it seems like the cliche "haha just get a friend and deal w it" but having someone there for u can really help......  
> i did add a part initially where mao notes down to try to get ritsu to a therapist/psychologist but i cut it out cuz it seemed really abrupt so
> 
> lmao yea
> 
> thats it
> 
> have a good day yall


End file.
